Bibliographic details of the publications referred to by author in this specification are collected at the end of the description.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.
In the last decade, much has been learnt about the molecular, genetic and cellular events underpinning plant life cycles and plant production. One particularly important plant product is wheat grain. Wheat grain is a staple food in many countries and it supplies at least 20% of the food kilojoules for the total world population. Starch is the major component of wheat grain and is used in a vast range of food and non-food products. Starch characteristics vary and they play a key role in determining the suitability of wheat starch for a particular end use. Despite this huge global consumption and despite an increased awareness of the importance of starch functionality on end product quality, research on genetic variation in wheat and its precise impact on starch characteristics lags behind that for other commercially important plant crops.
Bread wheat (Triticum aestivum) is a hexaploid having three pairs of homoeologous chromosomes defining genomes A, B and D. The endosperm of grain comprises 2 haploid complements from a maternal cell and 1 from a paternal cell. The embryo of wheat grain comprises one haploid complement from each of the maternal and paternal cells. Hexaploidy has been considered a significant obstacle in researching and developing useful variants of wheat. In fact, very little is known regarding how homoeologous genes of wheat interact, how their expression is regulated, and how the different proteins produced by homoeologous genes work separately or in concert.
Cereal starch is made up of two glucose polymers, amylose and amylopectin. The ratio of amylose to amylopectin appears to be a major determinant in (i) the health benefit of wheat grain and wheat starch and (ii) the end quality of products comprising wheat starch.
Amylose is an essentially linear polymer of α-1,4 linked glucose units, while amylopectin is highly branched with α-1,6 glucosidic unit bonds linking linear chains.
High amylose starches are of particular interest for their health benefits. Foods comprising high amylose have been found inter alia to be naturally higher in resistant starch, a form of dietary fibre. RS is starch or starch digestive products that are not digested or absorbed in the small intestine. Resistant starch is increasingly seen to have an important role in promoting intestinal health and in protecting against diseases such as colorectal cancer, type II diabetes, obesity, heart disease and osteoporosis. High amylose starches have been developed in certain grains such as maize and barley for use in foods as a means of promoting bowel health. The beneficial effects of resistant starch result from the provision of a nutrient to the large bowel wherein the intestinal microflora are given an energy source which is fermented to form inter alia short chain fatty acids. These short chain fatty acids provide nutrients for the colonocytes, enhance the uptake of certain nutrients across the large bowel and promote physiological activity of the colon. Generally, if resistant starches or other dietary fibre are not provided to the colon it becomes metabolically relatively inactive. Thus high amylose products have the potential to facilitate increased consumption of fibre. Some of the potential health benefits of consuming high amylose wheat grains or their products such as starch include its role in regulating sugar and insulin and lipid levels, promoting intestinal heath, producing food of lower calorie value that promote satiety, improving laxation, water volume of faeces, promoting growth of probiotic bacteria, and enhancing faecal bile acid excretion.
Most processed starchy foods contain very little RS. The breads made using wild-type wheat flour and a conventional formulation and baking process contained <1% RS. In comparison, breads baked using the same process and storage conditions but containing the modified high amylose wheats had levels of RS as much as 10-fold higher (see International Publication No. WO 2006/069422). Legumes, which are one of the few rich sources of RS in the human diet, contain levels of RS that are normally <5%. Therefore, consumption of the high amylose wheat bread in amounts normally consumed by adults (e.g. 200 g/d) would readily supply at least 5-12 g of RS. Thus, incorporation of the high amylose wheat into food products has the potential to make a considerable contribution to dietary RS intakes of developed nations, where average daily intakes of RS are estimated to be only about 5 g.
Starch is widely used in the food, paper and chemical industries. The physical structure of starch can have an important impact on the nutritional and handling properties of starch for food or non-food or industrial products. Certain characteristics can be taken as an indication of starch structure including the distribution of amylopectin chain length, the degree and type of crystallinity, and properties such as gelatinisation temperature, viscosity and swelling volume. Changes in amylopectin chain length may be an indicator of altered crystallinity, gelatinisation or retrogradation of the amylopectin.
Whilst chemically or otherwise modified starches can be used in foods that provide functionality not normally afforded by unmodified sources, such processing has a tendency to either alter other components of value or carry the perception of being undesirable due to processes involved in modification. Therefore it is preferable to provide sources of constituents that can be used in unmodified form in foods.
Starch is initially synthesized in plants in chloroplasts of photosynthesizing tissues such as leaves, in the form of transitory starch. This is mobilized during subsequent dark periods to supply carbon for export to sink organs and energy metabolism, or for storage in organs such as seeds or tubers. Synthesis and long-term storage of starch occurs in the amyloplasts of the storage organs, such as the endosperm, where the starch is deposited as semicrystalline granules up to 100 μm in diameter. Granules contain both amylose and amylopectin, the former typically as amorphous material in the native starch granule while the latter is semicrystalline through stacking of the linear glucosidic chains. Granules also contain some of the proteins involved in starch biosynthesis.
The synthases of starch in the endosperm is carried out in four essential steps. ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase (ADGP) catalyses the synthesis of ADP-glucose from glucose-1-phosphate and ATP. Starch synthases then promote the transfer of ADP-glucose to the end of an α-1,4 linked glucose unit. Thirdly, starch branching enzymes (SBE) form new α-1,6 linkages in α-polyglucans. Starch debranching enzymes (SDBE) then remove some the branch linkages through a mechanism that has not been fully resolved.
While it is clear that at least these four activities are required for normal starch granule synthesis in higher plants, multiple isoforms of enzymes taking part in one of the four activities are found in the endosperm of higher plants. Specific roles for some isozymes have been proposed on the basis of mutational analysis or through the modification of gene expression levels using transgenic approaches (Abel et al., 1996; Jobling et al., 1999; Schwall et al., 2000). However, the precise contributions of each isoform of each activity to starch biosynthesis are still not known, and these contributions appear to differ markedly between species.
In the cereal endosperm, two isoforms of ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase (ADGP) are present, one form within the amyloplast, and one form in the cytoplasm. Each form is composed of two subunit types. The shrunken (sh2) and brittle (bt2) mutants in maize represent lesions in large and small subunits respectively.
Some efforts have focussed on starch synthase enzymes to investigate strategies to modulate the amylose/amylopectin ratio in wheat (see Sestili et al. 2010).
Four classes of starch synthase (SS) are found in the cereal endosperm, an isoform exclusively localised within the starch granule (granule-bound starch synthase (GBSS)) two forms that are partitioned between the granule and the soluble fraction (SSI and SSII) and a fourth form that is entirely located in the soluble fraction (SSIII). GBSS has been shown to be essential for amylose synthesis and mutations in SSII and SSIII have been shown to alter amylopectin structure.
A mutant wheat plant entirely lacking the SGP-1 (SSIIa) protein was produced by crossing lines which were lacking the A, B and D genome specific forms of SGP-1 (SSII) protein (Yamamori et al., 2000). Examination of the SSII null seeds showed that the mutation resulted in alterations in amylopectin structure, deformed starch granules, and an elevated relative amylose content to about 30-37% of the starch, which was an increase of about 8% over the wild-type level (Yamamori et al., 2000). Amylose was measured by colorimetric measurement, amperometric titration (both for iodine binding) and a concanavalin A method. Starch from the SSII null mutant exhibited a decreased gelatinisation temperature compared to starch from an equivalent, non-mutant plant. Starch content was reduced from 60% in the wild-type to below 50% in the SSII-null grain.
In maize, the dull1 mutation causes decreased starch content and increased amylose levels in endosperm, with the extent of the change depended on the genetic background, and increased degree of branching in the remaining amylopectin. The gene corresponding to the mutation was identified and isolated by a transposon-tagging strategy using the transposon mutator (Mu) and shown to encode the enzyme designated starch synthase II (SSII). The enzyme is now recognized as a member of the SSIII family in cereals. Mutant endosperm had reduced levels of SBEIIa activity associated with the dull1 mutation. It is not known if these findings are relevant to other cereals.
Lines of barley having an elevated proportion of amylose in grain starch have been identified. These include High Amylose Glacier (AC38) which has a relative amylose content of about 45%, and chemically induced mutations in the SSIIa gene of barley which raised levels of amylose in kernel starch to about 65-70% (WO 02/37955 A1; Morell et al., 2003). The starch showed reduced gelatinisation temperatures.
Two main classes of SBEs are known in plants, SBEI and SBEII. SBEII can be further categorized into two types in cereals, SBEIIa and SBEIIb. Additional forms of SBEs are also reported in some cereals, a putative 149 kDa SBEI from wheat and a 50/51 kDa SBE from barley.
Sequence alignment reveals a high degree of sequence similarity at both the nucleotide and amino acid levels and allows the grouping into the SBEI, SBEIIa and SBEIIb classes. SBEIIa and SBEIIb generally exhibit around 80% nucleotide sequence identity to each other, particularly in the central regions of the genes.
In maize and rice, high amylose phenotypes have been shown to result from lesions in the SBEIIb gene, also known as the amylose extender (ae) gene (Boyer and Preiss, 1981, Mizuno et al., 1993; Nishi et al., 2001). In these SBEIIb mutants, endosperm starch grains showed an abnormal morphology, amylose content was significantly elevated, the branch frequency of the residual amylopectin was reduced and the proportion of short chains (<DP17, especially DP8-12) was lower. Moreover, the gelatinisation temperature of the starch was increased. In addition, there was a significant pool of material that was defined as “intermediate” between amylose and amylopectin (Boyer et al., 1980, Takeda et al 1993b). In contrast, maize plants mutant in the SBEIIa gene due to a mutator (Mu) insertional element and consequently lacking SBEIIa protein expression were indistinguishable from wild-type plants in the branching of endosperm starch (Blauth et al., 2001), although they were altered in leaf starch. In both maize and rice, the SBEIIa and SBEIIb genes are not linked in the genome.
SBEIIa, SBEIIb and SBEI may also be distinguished by their expression patterns, both temporal and spatial, in endosperm and in other tissues. SBEI is expressed from mid-endosperm development onwards in wheat and maize (Morell et al., 1997). In contrast; SBEIIa and SBEIIb are expressed from an early stage of endosperm development. In maize, SBEIIb is the predominant form in the endosperm whereas SBEIIa is present at high expression levels in the leaf (Gao et al., 1997). In rice, SBEIIa and SBEIIb are found in the endosperm in approximately equal amounts. However, there are differences in timing and tissues of expression. SBEIIa is expressed at an earlier stage of seed development, being detected at 3 days after flowering, and was expressed in leaves, while SBEIIb was not detectable at 3 days after flowering and was most abundant in developing seeds at 7-10 days after flowering and was not expressed in leaves. In wheat endosperm, SBEI (Morell et al, 1997) is found exclusively in the soluble fraction, while SBEIIa and SBEIIb are found in both soluble and starch-granule associated fractions (Rahman et al., 1995).
Very high amylose varieties of maize have been known for some time. Low amylopectin starch maize which contains very high amylose content (>90%) was achieved by a considerable reduction in the SBEI activity together with an almost complete inactivation of SBEII activity (Sidebottom et al., 1998).
In potato, down regulation of the main SBE in tubers (SBE B, equivalent to SBEI) by antisense methods resulted in some novel starch characteristics but did not alter the amylose content (Safford et al., 1998). Antisense inhibition of the less abundant form of SBE (SBE A, analogous to SBEII in cereals) resulted in a moderate increase in amylose content to 38% (Jobling et al., 1999). However, the down regulation of both SBEII and SBEI gave much greater increases in the relative amylose content, to 60-89%, than the down-regulation of SBEII alone (Schwan et al., 2000).
International Publication No. WO 2005/001098 and International Publication No. WO 2006/069422 describe inter alia transgenic hexaploid wheat comprising exogenous duplex RNA constructs that reduce expression of SBEIIa and/or SBEIIb in the endosperm. Grain from transgenic lines carried either no SBEIIa and/or SBEIIb protein or reduced protein levels. A loss of SBEIIa protein from endosperm was associated with increased relative amylose levels of more than 50%. A loss of SBEIIb protein levels did not appear to substantially alter the proportion of amylose in grain starch. It was proposed but not established that a SBEIIa and/or SBEIIb triple null mutant substantially lacking expression of SBEIIa and SBEIIb proteins would result in further elevations of amylose levels. However, it was not known or predictable from the prior art how many mutant alleles of SBEIIa and/or SBEIIb would be required to provide high amylose levels of at least 50% as a proportion of the total starch. It was also unknown whether the grain of triple null genotypes would be viable or whether the wheat plants would be fertile.
There is a need in the art for improved high amylose wheat plants and for methods of producing same.